The various embodiments and aspects described herein relate to a method and apparatus for distribution of nutrition.
In order to distribute nutrition to a population, the nutrition is preferably distributed in a self-contained package with water. Alternatively, the base nutritional element may be delivered to the population without water. For example, weight lifters may consume protein by mixing a protein powder in water. The protein powder is distributed and sold to weight lifters while water is locally acquired and mixed with the protein powder as desired by the weight lifter at the time of consumption. Unfortunately, the protein powder is delivered in a large bucket and is cumbersome for the weight lifter to manage. There are also other deficiencies in the prior art.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for the delivery of nutrition.